Unforgettable
by NYCRhythm0617
Summary: Tony and Kate have an accident on the way to a crime scene. Their relationship is put to the test after that. Follow up to Friends Turn Into Lovers. Again rated T because I'm being cautious. TATE.
1. Chapter 1

Ch1

AT NCIS

DING! The elevators doors opened and Kate walked out ahead of Tony in a huff. She walked over to her desk and slammed her things down. Tony walked to HIS desk and stared at her.

"Geez Kate wake up on the wrong side of the bed? Or is that you know…woman thing?"

"I swear Dinozzo only you would make a stupid remark like that. Just what is that supposed to mean?"

"First you hardly said a word to me in the car. Then you get mad at me for staring at a woman walking. What has gotten into you?"

"Tony I'm lucky to be alive. Maybe next time try keeping your eyes on the road instead of something that bounces when they walk. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

He walked away shaking his head. Damn it she needed to keep her motions in check. That dream she had though really shook her up. She hated to admit it to herself but she wanted Tony to look at HER that way. She couldn't deny it any longer. She had feelings for him. She has for a long time. She didn't know how, when, or even if she was going to tell him.

"KATE!"

She blinked when she heard her name. Her boss Leroy Jethro Gibbs was standing in front of her.

"Sorry Gibbs. I guess I was daydreaming. Whats going on?"

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness. What happened to you and Dinozzo back there?"

"Nothing. I don't want to talk about it."

He was about to answer her, but his phone rang as Tony walked back to his desk and McGee walked off the elevator. Gibbs listened for a moment and then hung up.

"Grab your gear. We got a dead marine in Alexandria."

The team grabbed their stuff and ran to catch up to Gibbs who was already in the elevator. They made it just as the doors closed.

Kate couldn't believe it. Gibbs ALWAYS drove the Sedan and she, Tony, and McGee would always go in the truck. Well today Gibbs decided to drive the truck with McGee and she got stuck driving with Tony in the Sedan. At least if she went in the truck McGee would be there to ease the tension. Damn you Gibbs. He did it on purpose.

She stared ahead as Tony drove. He glanced at her and then back at the road.

"Kate your right. I should have been paying attention to the road."

"Tony its not the first time and its not going to be the last. You cant help but gawk at every gorgeous woman that walks by. To tell you the truth its pathetic."

He slammed on the brakes as a tire blew. He swerved to the side of the road as Kate screamed.

"Hold on Kate! Just hold on!"

He nearly missed a tree as the car turned over and over, finally stopping right side up. There was no movement inside.

Gibbs was following the Sedan and jammed on his brakes when he saw it leave the road. He yelled at McGee as they got out of the truck.

"McGee! Call an ambulance! NOW!"

Gibbs ran towards the car yelling for Tony and Kate. He heard a groan and ran to the passangers side. Kate sat there. He opened the door and took her face in his hands.

"Kate are you ok?"

He helped her out of the car.

"Oh man what a headache. I'm fine Gibbs."

She looked towards the car and saw Tony not moving.

"TONY!"

She tried to run towards the drivers side but was stopped by a wave of dizziness. Gibbs caught her just in time.

"McGee help her to that log over there. Call Ducky to let him know what happened. He and Palmer should be caught up to us by now."

McGee brought Kate over to the log and sat her down. He took out his phone and a bottle of water.

"Here Kate drink this. It might help."

As she drank he called Ducky.

"Ducky are you almost caught up to us? Theres been an accident. You'll see the truck. Ok bye."

Meanwhile Gibbs was trying to wake Tony up.

"Come on Tony don't do this. Wake up Agent Dinozzo that's an order!" He got nothing. He knew better than to remove him from the car though.

Ducky ran towards the car and Palmer ran towards Kate as they heard sirens in the distance.

"My God Jethro what happened?"

"A tire blew out and the car went off the road. I cant wake him up Duck."

Ducky took his stethoscope out of his bag and put it to Tonys chest. He then pulled away.

"Hes breathing thank goodness."

He then felt Tonys stomach, ribs, and neck.

"Nothing appears to be broken, but it's a good thing the ambulance is here."

Palmer was checking Kate out.

"Agent Todd being that you are complaining of dizziness you might have a concussion. You have a nice bump on your head too. I'm assuming you head the dash board. You need to get to the hospital."

Ducky and Gibbs let the paramedics work on Tony and went to check on Kate and Palmer. Meanwhile another paramedic checked on Kate.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I need to check on Tony."

She got up and quickly sat down when another wave of dizziness hit her. Gibbs got mad.

"Damn it Kate stay still! Let the paramedic look at you. Tony will be fine."

Kate at that point couldn't argue with Gibbs. She felt too dizzy and lightheaded. She watched as the paramedics loaded Tony into the ambulance and her paramedic finished up.

"You'll be ok, but we still need to get you to the hospital. Your blood pressure is a little low and it seems you have a concussion."

Gibbs gave her a look that said don't argue and she didn't. She was loaded into the other ambulance and both sped off.

Gibbs took out his phone and called Director Shephard to fill her in.

"Jen its me. Listen Tony and Kate got into an accident"

"Oh dear God Jethro. Are they ok?"

"Kate seems ok. They think she has a concussion. Tony on the other hand is not as good. Hes breathing but we cant wake him up. They were rushed to the hospital. McGee and I are going to meet them there. Can you send another team out to the crime scene?"

"Of course. I have a meeting to go that I wish I could get out of but I cant. I'll get to the hospital as soon as I can. Keep me posted in the mean time ok?"

"You got it Director."

They hung up and Gibbs turned towards his crew.

"McGee you and I are going to meet Kate and Tony at the hospital. Director Shephard is going to send another team out to the crime scene. Ducky will you and Palmer be ok without us?"

"Oh of course Jethro. Don't worry about us we'll be fine. The main thing is for Caitlin and Anthony to get better. I shall call you later for an update."

He and Palmer got in their van and drove off, and McGee and Gibbs did the same.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok a little change here. There is now going to be a father/daughter relationship between Gibbs and Kate.

Ch2

Tony and Kate were rushed into the ER as McGee and Gibbs followed. Gibbs was broadsided by Forensics Specialist Abby Sciuto. He had to steady himself against the wall as she hugged him.

"Gibbs! Please tell me they are going to be ok. I couldn't bare it. They are my brother and sister. Don't let anything happen to them Gibbs. Don't let them die!"

Gibbs pushed her away and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Abbs they are going to be ok. You know you have nothing to worry about. You know I have two fighters in there."

He kissed her forehead and continued.

"Now I want you to stay here with McGee while I find out whats going on."

"But Gibbs!"

"No buts about it Abbs. I need you two to stay here and wait for Director Shephard. She should hopefully be here soon."

He looked at Mcgee who nodded. He walked over to Abby and put his arm around her.

"Come on Abby. Lets go sit down. I'll get us some coffee."

Gibbs gave her hand a squeeze as she walked over to a chair and he walked through the double doors. He was directed to where Kate was. She was getting examined by a Dr. and as usual arguing.

"I'm telling you I'm fine. I need to see Tony to make sure hes ok."

"Ms. Todd you have a concussion. You need to rest."

Gibbs walked over to her.

"Listen to the Dr. Kate. I'll check on Dinozzo."

"Damn it Gibbs I need to see him! I need to see him NOW!"

Gibbs turned towards the Dr.

"Give us a minute."

The Dr. walked out and Gibbs spoke again.

"What is wrong with you Todd?"

"Gibbs you don't understand. I said something really horrible to Tony before the accident. I feel horrible."

She looked down and Gibbs put his arm around her.

"Talk to me Kate."

"Gibbs…..no…just forget it….forget it…just please let me see him."

"Kate you have a concussion. You're not going anywhere."

The Dr. walked back in.

"I'm sorry Ms. Todd but its true. You need to stay here over night. I need to keep an eye on you. However, once we know whats going on with your friend, I'll make arraignments for you to visit him…IN A WHEEL CHAIR. For now you need to rest. I'll check on you later."

Gibbs kissed her forehead and laid her back.

"I'll go check on Tony. Just rest."

Kate closed her eyes; too exhausted to argue. The medication the Dr. gave her was kicking in anyway.

Gibbs walked to the nurses station to find out about Tony. He was pointed in the right direction and he walked to the room where he was. He peeked in and saw Tony lying in the bed with his eyes closed. A Dr. came up from behind him.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs. I'm Special Agent Dinozzos boss. Whats the update?"

"Ah yes Special Agent Gibbs. I'm Dr. Miller. Agent Dinozzo is ok, but hes not out of the woods. He doesn't have any broken bones, but he did get a pretty good bang on the head. He has a MAJOR concussion. I sedated him so he can rest properly. He'll be out of it the rest of the day into the night."

"Is he gonna be ok Doc?"

"I'm not going to lie to you Agent Gibbs. A concussion is a serious thing. He might suffer headaches, blurred vision, or even memory loss. If he does theres a chance it might not come back."

Gibbs didn't want to think about that.

"Can my team and I visit him?"

"Sure, but not too long. He needs his rest."

"Thanks Doc."

Gibbs walked out to the waiting room where Director Shephard joined Abby and McGee. She got up.

"How are they Jethro?"

"Kate is ok. She just has a mild concussion. Right now Tony is ok, but he has a major concussion. The Doctor sedated him so he can rest properly. The Doctor said he might have headaches, blurred vision, or even memory loss."

Abby gasped and Gibbs held her.

"Come on Abbs. Keep it together. He'll be ok."

He turned towards McGee.

"Mcgee take Abby down to see Tony, but only for a few minutes. We'll meet you there in a few minutes. I want to check on Kate first."

Mcgee took Abby from Gibbs.

"Come on Abby. Lets go."

They slowly walked down the hall and Director Shephard looked at Gibbs.

"What are you thinking Jethro?"

"Nothing. Lets go see Kate."

He turned to go but Jenny stopped him.

"Whats on your mind?"

"I'm thinking that I need to see my agents Jen. Lets go."

They walked down to Kates room and saw she was sleeping so they went to go talk to the Dr. He was standing at the nurses station. Gibbs spoke.

"I didn't get to introduce myself before. I'm Special Agent Gibbs. This is Director Shephard. Just tell us. Is Kate really going to be ok?"

"Special Agent Gibbs. Director Shepard. I'm Dr. Pike. Ms. Todd is going to be just fine. She'll need some rest, but she'll recover in no time. As soon as she is up to it I'll let her see Agent Dinozzo. I understand he has a major concussion but will be ok."

"Thanks for the update Doc. We need to go check on Agent Dinozzo, but we'll be back later to check on Agent Todd."

Before Gibbs left he asked the Doctor one more question.

"Is it alright if I stay with Agent Todd tonight Dr.?"

"Certainly. I'll make arraignments with the nurse."

After checking on Tony, Gibbs made Abby and McGee go home.

"Abbs theres nothing more you can do here. Dinozzo will be out of the rest of the day into the night, and Kate will be ok. I'll stay with her."

He said that because as usual Abby wouldn't give up. However Gibbs gave her a look that said listen to me Abbs.

Director Shephard intervened.

"I don't know about you two, but my stomach is telling me its dinner time. Come on Abby. I'll take you and McGee to your favorite restaurant. My treat."

Abby gave in but pointed a finger at Gibbs.

"You better tell me right away if anything changes my silver hair fox."

"I will Abbs. I promise."

He kissed her forehead and then turned towards Director Shephard.

"Is there anything I can bring back to you Jethro?"

"Maybe if you don't mind you can stop at my house and bring me a change of clothes and my tooth brush and stuff?"

"How about something to eat?"

"No I'm fine Jen. I'll go down to the cafeteria later and get some coffee. Right now I need to go check on Kate."

Jen brought him to the side as McGee and Abby walked outside.

"Jethro I understand you are worried. I am too, but what is going on? Kate is going to be fine. Why are you so concerned?"

"Jen you didn't see her. Shes really upset about Dinozzo. Something happened with those two before the accident and I need to find out what it is. Besides you know shes like my daughter. I know Tony will be fine. Hes resting. Kate needs me."

"Ok. I understand, but don't forget Jethro. Tony is like your son. I'll stop by after dinner with your stuff."

"You don't have to remind me Jen. I'll check o Tony later. Right now I need to see Kate."

Jenny turned to walk outside and Gibbs called her one more time.

"Thanks Jen."

Jenny smiled and walked out.

Gibbs walked towards Kates room. He pulled up a chair next to her bed and took her hand. She stirred and opened her eyes.

"Gibbs? What happened?"

"Sssssh. You're all right Kate. You and Tony had an accident remember? You have a mild concussion but you're going to be fine."

"Oh my God what about Tony?"

"Hes fine. He has a concussion but hes going to be ok. Hes resting."

Kate tried to get up.

"I have to go see him Gibbs."

Gibbs stopped her from getting up and laid her back down. He kissed her forehead.

"Kate you're not going anywhere. Later when you feel stronger I'll take you to see Tony. Right now you need your rest. Why is it so urgent? Whats going on?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now Gibbs. Please. Not now. Do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Will you hold me until I fall asleep?"

He got up and sat next to her and she scooted over and put her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Get some sleep Kate. We can talk about this tomorrow. I promise you I'm not going anywhere."

He kissed the top of her head and gently ran his fingers through her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch3

Kate didn't have an easy night and neither did Gibbs. She kept tossing and turning, and he would have to hold her. Then when she finally went back to sleep, he would go check on Tony. He didn't sleep a wink, and by the time morning came, he was probably on his twentieth cup of coffee.

Morning came and Kate was awake. The Dr. said her tests looked good and she could be discharged as long as she took it easy. No back to work for at least a week. She was still feeling a little dizzy. She looked at Gibbs.

"You stayed here with me all night?"

"Of course I did. I told you I wanst going anywhere. How are you feeling?"

"Ok just a little dizzy. I'll feel much better when I see Tony. Can you take me to him?"

"I will on one condition."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Don't you roll your eyes at me Caitlin Todd."

He sat next down to her on the bed and put his arm around her.

"First you need to tell me what happened to you yesterday. I can wait. I have all day."

Kate knew there was no way around these things when it came to Gibbs so she decided she better just come out and tell him. Everything. She told him about the dream she had, how Tony made her feel, how she woke up in the morning and realized she had strong feelings for the longest time, how she felt when he looked at the other woman, and finally what she said to him before they crashed. Gibbs looked at her and kissed her forehead.

"Kate you need to tell him everything. Especially with how you feel about him."

She looked at him totally and completely surprised.

"This coming from the man who has rule 12: never date a co-worker?"

"Kate I had a lot of thinking to do last night. I see how he looks at you, and from what you just told me, I think I can bend this rule. You love him and I can tell he loves you. I just want you two to be happy."

She hugged him and he kissed the top of her head. He then pulled her away.

"Come on. I'll send a nurse in to help you get dressed and then I'll take you to see Tony. He should be awake by now."

Gibbs stepped out of the room and walked to the nurses station where he asked a nurse to help Kate dressed. He then waited outside and until the nurse said he could come back in. He then helped Kate to a wheel chair and wheeled her to see Tony. They stopped first to talk to the Dr. who was at the nurses station.

"Good morning Agent Gibbs. Morning Agent Todd. Lets go check on Agent Dinozzo shall we? He should be up by now." The Dr. took a deep breath and continued as they walked to the room.

"Agent Dinozzo had a good night last night. I want to keep him for a few more days though just to keep an eye on him."

Gibbs wheeled Kate into the room and over to the bed. Tony was just beginning to stir. He slowly opened his eyes and stared. Kate smiled.

"Good morning Tony. Oh thank God. How are you feeling?"

He cleared his throat and tried to sit up but laid back down as a wave of dizziness hit him. The Dr. ran over to him and started to take his blood pressure.

"Take it easy Agent Dinozzo. You were in an accident and received a concussion. I'm just going to take your vitals."

He turned towards the other two agents.

"I'm afraid I need to ask you to step outside. Only for a few minutes please."

Gibbs wheeled Kate outside where they waited anxiously. About five minutes later the Dr. told them they could come back in, so Gibbs wheeled back Kate into the room.

"How is he Dr.?"

"Well Agent Gibbs, his vitals are normal, his eyes look good. He just has some dizziness. He needs at least a weeks rest though. No work. I think he'll be ok."

Kate sighed with relief. She decided to ask that question again.

"Tony how are you feeling?"

"I guess I'm ok. Like the Dr. said just dizzy."

Then Gibbs spoke.

"You gave us quite the scare Dinozzo."

When Gibbs didn't get a response Kate got worried.

"Tony whats the matter?"

"Uh its nothing just…I'm a little confused."

The Dr., Gibbs, and Kate all looked at each other and then back at Tony.

"What are you confused about Dinozzo?"

"Well…its just that you two seem to know me, but I don't know either of you. Who are you?"


	4. Chapter 4

Ch4

Gibbs paced back and forth outside Tonys room while Kate sat numb in her wheel chair. After Tony didn't recognize the two of them the Dr. made them wait outside. Kate couldn't believe it. He didn't remember her. She felt her heart go into her throat. Gibbs stopped and looked at her.

"Don't worry Kate. This is Dinozzo we are talking about. He'll back bounce from this. Theres no way he can forget us."

"Gibbs I'm scared. He didn't recognize us. I mean…."

Gibbs walked over to her and hugged her. He kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. Come on now. We cant think this way. He'll be ok. You'll see. He has all of us to help him through this."

He pulled away as the Dr. walked out and shut the door behind him. He motioned for the two agents to follow him to the nurses station.

"Ok you two. Don't panic. Yes he has lost his memory. He couldn't tell me the date or who the President was. He couldn't tell me his address or that he is an NCIS agent. I'm going to order more tests. It might only be temporary."

Gibbs didn't like what he was being told.

"What do you mean MIGHT be temporary?"

"I cant be sure until I run some tests. In the mean time you all need to be there for Agent Dinozzo. Try to help him regain his memory. Show him pictures, tell him stories, bring him to surroundings that would be familiar to him like NCIS when hes well. All we can do now is hope. If you'll excuse me I have to make my rounds. I'll check on Agent Dinozzo later."

He walked away to leave Kate and Gibbs alone. Kate spoke.

"Oh my God Gibbs. What are we going to do? If hes playing a joke I'm seriously going to kill him."

He kneeled down and took her hand.

"Theres no discussion Kate. You two are coming home with me. You both are still feeling dizzy and I can keep an eye on you both."

"I'm fine Gibbs."

"I said no discussion Kate. You two are coming home with me and that's final. We'll go see Tony and make sure hes ok, then stop by NCIS to keep everyone up to speed, stop by your apartment to get your things and then you are coming home with me. You heard the Dr. no work for a week so that's where you will be."

"What about NCIS? "

"Well all of you were always after me to take a vacation. I guess now is a good time as any to use my time."

Kate thought for second and the tears came to her eyes.

"Gibbs….what if he never remembers?"

"Kate I have the urge to slap you in the back of the head and I always vowed never to slap you and Abby in the back of the head. "

Kate smiled at that and Gibbs flashed one of those rare Gibbs smiles.

"That's better. Now come on. Lets go see Dinozzo."

He kissed her forehead and then wheeled her into Tonys room. Tony looked at them as Gibbs wheeled Kate to one side and then he walked over to the other side of the bed.

"How are you feeling Dinozzo?"

"Uh ok I guess. Confused. Upset. I don't remember anything."

Kate spoke.

"You will Tony. It will take time but you will. I'm going to help you. Gibbs is going to help you, and so will the rest of the team. You'll get it back in no time."

He looked back and forth between Gibbs and Kate.

"The Dr. told me there was an accident but that's all he would say. What happened?"

Kate froze as she remembered the last words she said to him before the tire blew:

"_To tell you the truth its pathetic."_

Gibbs saw Kate froze and stepped in.

"We were on our way to a crime scene and the tire blew. The car flipped over. Thank God both you and Kate were ok."

Tony turned towards Kate.

"Are you Kate?"

She smiled.

"I am. I'm Kate Todd. I'm your partner at NCIS. Gibbs over there is our boss."

Tony smiled at Kate and she looked at him.

"What? What is it?"

"I was just thinking how I could forget somebody so beautiful."

She blushed and cleared her throat. He smiled again and turned towards Gibbs.

"You're my boss?"

"Have been for a long time Dinozzo. I'll tell you all about it in due time, but for now get some rest. In a couple of days you'll be out of here and you'll be staying with me. Kate will be staying with me for now too. I can keep an eye on you two. Ok?"

"Uh yeah Gibbs. Whatever you say."

It hasn't even been a full day yet but Gibbs already missed Tony calling him boss.

"I'll let the rest of the team know whats going on. You'll probably meet them later. Kate and I are going to head out. Just take it easy Tony."

Gibbs went over to Kate and they were going to walk out when Tony stopped them.

"Kate? I'm really glad you are ok."

She smiled.

"I'm fine Tony. You just get better, and remember when you get out of here we are going to help you get your memory back in no time."

Gibbs wheeled Kate out of the room and Tony lay there thinking. He hated not remembering. How long was he an NCIS agent? What foods did he like? What tv shows and movies did he like? What kind of car did he drive? Did he have a girlfriend?

He smiled to himself at the last thought and he thought of Kate. He wondered if she had a boyfriend. Damn was she beautiful.

_Easy Tony. You lost your memory. Get to know her first. Start remembering first._

He couldn't stop thinking about her though. They must not have been together before the accident or she would have said something. He wondered why…

Kate was quiet on the way to NCIS. Gibbs looked at her and back at the road.

"Talk to me Kate. What are you thinking?"

"Gibbs I want to help Tony to remember just as much as you do, but how do I tell him that before the accident I called him pathetic?"

"Kate who says you even have to tell him? Forget about it for now. Start off slow. As soon as hes better we'll bring him to NCIS and start from there."

Kate decided Gibbs was right. She instead thought about what he said about her being beautiful and she smiled. As soon as he got his memory back she would tell him everything.

Gibbs pulled up to NCIS and shut off the car. He would prefer for Kate to stay in the car but he knew that wasn't going to happen and besides he knew the team would want to see her, so he slowly helped her out of the car and put his arm around her as they slowly walked into the building. As soon as they got off the elevator Abby ran towards them. Gibbs stopped her just in time from knocking Kate down to the floor with a big hug.

"Whoah. Easy Abbs. Shes still weak."

Abby gave Kate a small hug.

"I'm sorry Kate. I'm just so glad you're ok. We were all worried about you."

"Thanks Abby. I'm fine. The Dr. said no work for a week though. I'll be staying with Gibbs during that time. So will Tony so he can keep an eye on us."

By then McGee, Palmer, Ducky, and Director Shephard joined in welcoming Kate back. Ducky spoke.

"Yes how is Anthony doing Jethro?"

"Physically Ducky hes ok. However he lost his memory."

Abby gasped and Director Shephard bit her lip.

"Jethro….dear God…is it permanent?"

"The Dr. doesn't think so but they are going to do more tests to make sure. Till then we are going to help him remember any way that we can. As soon as hes one hundred percent I'll bring him by NCIS and hopefully that will trigger something."

McGee went numb and Gibbs noticed.

"What is it McGee?"

"Well boss..its just…Tony doesn't remember any of us?"

"I'm afraid not. I'm going to take a week off and help him anyway that I can. I trust you guys will do the same. Hes resting right now but why don't you visit him later? Tell him stories..show him pictures…anything you can do to help him remember."

"Jethro take all the time you need. If you need more than a week let me know. We all just want Tony better."

"Thanks Jen. In the mean time I'm going to take Kate home with me. "

He turned towards Kate.

"Come on lets go."

Everyone hugged them good bye and they slowly walked out.

After stopping by Kates apartment to pick up her things Gibbs headed home. He slowly helped Kate out of the car and brought her into the house. He closed the door behind them and locked it. Gibbs usually kept his door unlocked but he wouldn't take any chances with Kate being there with him.

"Ok. I'm going to take the couch and you take my bed. I just put clean sheets on."

"Gibbs its enough that you have me staying with you. I don't want to take your bed too. The couch will be fine."

"Kate don't argue with me. You still have a concussion. You are taking the bed and that's final. I'll take your bags upstairs."

He walked down the stairs a few seconds later and found her sitting on the couch.

"Are you ok? Can I get you anything?"

"I'm ok for now. Thanks."

He sat down next to her. He then grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and wrapped it around them. Kate put her head on his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair as he kissed the top of her head.

"Hey. Everything is gonna be ok. We'll get Tony back. I promise."

She thought of Tony lying in that hospital bed not knowing who he was and it broke her heart and this time she didn't bother to hide the tears. She let it all out as Gibbs gently rocked her.

OK just a little note here. I want to thank you all for reading my stories. However I decided to work on one at time and I want to finish this one first. So after this one is done I'll work on Olivia. Sorry that hasn't been updated along with Sibling Rivalry. I feel that one needs my full attention.


End file.
